


Sometimes I wish I were you

by WillEvince



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillEvince/pseuds/WillEvince
Summary: Even though Ermal and Fabrizio had been dating for quite a while now, there's just something about Ermal that Fabri can't quite wrap around his finger. Turns out, Ermal had been keeping a huge secret from him. Something... unexplainable... And a little bit... unnatural...





	1. I was lost in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Julia, for reading this little piece, and for encouraging me to continue, especially since lately writing hasn't come that easy for me. <3

From the very first day they met, Fabrizio knew there was something strange about Ermal but for the longest time he just couldn’t figure out _what_. But it had to have been something so unbelievably incredible that it’d be barely understandable. For the longest time Fabrizio just felt… drawn to him. He could have sworn that every time Ermal smiled, a certain calming light immediately emitted from inside of him. It was as if his heart – so full of joy and love and… _pureness_ – would open up just for a second to make everyone around him feel happy. Even if it was just for a second. At first Fabri thought that it was just _him_. That it’s just Ermal that naturally manages to make everyone more excited but as time went on, certain things happened that Fabrizio couldn’t quite explain. For example, all of the pearl white feathers he keeps finding on his bed, or Ermal’s strange ability to appear just out of nowhere, or to move unbelievably fast without anyone noticing. That was when a funny thought started butting into Fabrizio’s brain. _Maybe some of the things are so hard to explain because they **are** actually unexplainable by the simple human mind._ And yes, it was a stupid thought that Fabri dismissed as a mere fairytale at first, and yet… He could never let go of it. _Not really._ That’s why Fabrizio was so fixated on finding out who _truly_ Ermal is. For better or for worse. _  
_

The first thing Fabrizio tried to do was spy on Ermal, but that didn’t work out so well because _God knows how_ Ermal found out about it and started following Fabri around instead. He tried just asking outright what is going on, but Ermal never gave a straight answer (if only – that man doesn’t have a _straight_ cell in his body), so lastly Fabrizio resorted to sneaking up. And just when he thought he had Ermal cornered, he quietly shuffled into his bedroom peeked through the gap in the door and was shocked to find… the room completely empty. Now that actually surprised Fabrizio. _Maybe Ermal went into a different room and I messed up?_ He immediately thought, since there was _no way_ Ermal could escape from here. The room didn’t have any other doors, just one window on the fifth floor. But it was open. Which kind of raised questions but Fabri didn’t dare to answer them. Finally he gave up and decided to give Ermal space. He thought, when the time was right, Meta would explain everything himself. But that doesn't mean Fabrizio won’t keep dropping hints. Which is why he took one of the white feathers he had found and made himself a tiny little necklace. It looked pretty, and fit perfectly with his odd sense of fashion, and little did he know that he was _actually_ carrying around a tiny piece of Ermal around his neck. _He_ however was quick to notice. “Where did you find that?” Ermal asked. Fabri followed his gaze and noticed that he was staring at the feather, gently placed right over the cross tattoo on Fabrizio’s chest. “I just kept on finding these. Thought they were gorgeous. Wanted to do something nice” Fabri smiled, once again, winking, dropping another hint, and then casually walking past Ermal onto the stage.

Fabrizio’s rehearsal went perfectly. There were barely any errors, no problem with the tech, and even Moro felt strangely more self-assured than usual. Could it have something to do with the new necklace and the fact that the feather was slightly glowing under the dim lights? Or was it just because Ermal was watching? Even though Fabri couldn’t see his smile, he could feel it. Much like he felt it widen right after Fabri said “in fondo l’eternita per me sei tu”. After the rehearsal, Fabrizio proudly walked off stage and stopped before Ermal. “What did you think?” he asked and smiled. “As magnificent as ever” Ermal replied, reaching for Fabrizio’s hand. The moment his fingers touched his skin, Ermal felt a little shiver run down his spine. And it seems that Fabri noticed it as well. He cheekily smiled and came closer, leaning in for a soft kiss. As always, Fabrizio’s hands started wondering up and down Ermal’s back, except this time… they seemed more _eager_. As if he had been looking for something. _Anything_. Fabri’s fingers stroked Ermal’s nude shoulders, ran down to his scapulae, gently touched the skin all around them as if expecting to find something unnatural. At this point, of course, Ermal knew _what_ Fabrizio was doing, and he allowed him to. That is for as long as he could control himself… Suddenly Fabri’s fingers touched _something._ Something so ridiculously soft that it actually scared Moro since he was sure _that_ – whatever it was – wasn’t there before. He gasped and stepped back. Before Ermal could say anything, Fabrizio grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around, quickly lifting up his shirt. Fabri ran his fingers down Ermal’s back but didn’t notice _anything_ different. “I don’t understand…” he quietly whispered to himself, and that was the moment Ermal felt a flush of guilt. It was obvious that Fabrizio was starting to find out the truth… and Ermal definitely couldn’t lie to him about it… maybe it was the right time to finally ease his mind?..

 

“I’m going out of my mind” Fabrizio thought to himself as he walked through the empty corridors towards his bedroom. Well, to be fair, at this point, it had become _their_ bedroom, except Fabri didn’t want to bring Ermal over _too_ often, because he thought that would raise all sorts of questions for Libero and Anita, which he wasn’t prepared to answer. Not yet, anyway. But their dating hasn’t been a secret for quite some time now. At first they tried to keep their personal lives to themselves but in the end decided that it’s not something they should be afraid to announce. Which is why for the last two months _everybody_ only ever talked about MetaMoro. Needless to say, they needed rest. Fabrizio sighed and dragged his hands across his face. Boooy, was he _tired_. He opened the door to his bedroom, walked in and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Ermal sitting on the bed. “How did you… Didn’t I leave you back there at the studio?” Fabri asked, still wondering how the hell Ermal got inside since both of the kids and the nanny were still sound asleep. He also noticed the open window… “You did, but I didn’t feel like hanging around.” Ermal smiled and slowly got back up to his feet. “Did you climb through that window?” Fabrizio asked and pointed at the light curtains, fluttering around in the soft night’s breeze. “Maybe ‘ _climb_ ’ isn’t the right word” Ermal answered and walked towards Fabrizio. Since he didn’t seem to want to run away, Meta slowly extended his arm and touched the feather, still hanging from Fabri’s neck. Just for a second it _lit up_ under Ermal’s fingertips.

 Fabrizio rolled his eyes and sighed. At this point he was all but certain that he was losing his marbles. _I mean, what other explanation is there? Surely, Ermal doesn’t glow, and these feathers don’t glow, and as for where they’re coming from..? Maybe Anita keeps finding them outside, bringing them home and leaving all over the place. Yeah, sounds like a logical explanation._ “You seem startled” Ermal whispered, leaning in closer, gently brushing his lips against Fabrizio’s. “I think I just need sleep. I’m too tired to think straight” he quietly answered while running his lips down Ermal’s neck. He could feel him shivering, and it made Fabri smile. “You can join me if you want. God knows, _you_ could use some sleep” he smiled placing another kiss on Ermal’s collarbones and then finally taking a step back. “But I wanted to talk to you about something…” Ermal added, following Fabri to the bed. “Is it important?” He asked and laid down. The moment he turned over on his back, Ermal climbed on top of him and quickly positioned himself on Fabri’s hips. _I never noticed it before but from this point of view… with the light falling on his back like that… Ermal almost looks… heavenly._ Fabrizio thought to himself, while still waiting for Ermal to answer. He actually looked really worried, which raised even more questions, but in the end, Ermal just smiled. “No, it can wait ‘til you’re feeling better”. Instead of leaving, Ermal laid down beside Fabrizio, snuggled up with him and quietly watched him fall asleep. At some point during the night, a light thud on the table woke Fabrizio up. He slowly opened his eyes, and in the darkness of the room, in the farthest corner he noticed Ermal’s silhouette. For a moment there, he could have sworn Ermal had _wings_ , but before he could say anything, Fabri drifted off again, attributing whatever he just saw to a simple dream.

 

Fabrizio barely slept that night. His mind was playing tricks on him, showing him just the most ridiculous things, like an Ermal with wings or a Fabrizio with little devil horns. Needless to say, he woke up even more confused than ever, and didn’t even feel rested at all. Fabrizio was even more saddened when he realized that Ermal is no longer laying beside him. Fabri slowly rolled out of bed, yawned and made his way to the kitchen. Low-key he expected to find Ermal making him breakfast, but the house was empty. Well, for the most part. Merely a couple of minutes later both Libero and Anita showed up, demanding attention. After one and a half hour Fabrizio was on his way back to rehearsal. He and Ermal still had some work to do, so he was looking forward to it. On his way to the studio, Fabri stopped to buy some coffee. A cup for Ermal but just tea for himself. As he was proudly strutting toward the building, he got a text message from Ermal. He warned that he might be running a little late, so, naturally, Fabrizio asked if everything was OK. Ermal answered that it’s just a stupid chore he had forgotten to do and didn’t go into much detail.

A loud horn and screeching wheels made Fabrizio’s head pop up instantly. He was so preoccupied with texting, he hadn’t noticed that he’d wandered onto the street. The truck driver probably didn’t expect him to jump onto the road like that… he hit the brakes. Fabrizio froze. He kept staring at the number plate of the car, getting closer and closer with each part of the second. He could almost feel his heart stop. Fabri was looking death straight in the eye and all he could think about was… _“Ermal…”_.


	2. Wish I'd never opened my eyes

At that moment Fabrizio’s entire life flashed before his eyes. All the good and the bad. He swiftly remembered his struggles with addiction, remembered the birth of his son, remembered the music, all his favorite songs, the day when his daughter came into his life, and later on, when Ermal finally told him he had fallen in love. Out of everything that happened, even Fabrizio had to admit it, that last memory lit up the most. Fabri thought that if he had to die… at least he’ll do it with his last thought being of Ermal. Of his wide smile, the cute little dimples, chocolate brown, warm eyes, soft, pale skin… Just for one moment, Fabrizio felt _peaceful_. As he was staring at the truck going straight at him with no chance of stopping in time, Fabrizio already felt a strange soft hug. As if something heavenly was already taking him, tugging him away into a better place. For some reason, it calmed him down. As the unnatural grip tightened, Fabrizio closed his eyes and smiled gently at the last thought of finally being _free_ … Both the coffee and tea crashed onto the windshield of the truck, splattering over the entire window. The truck rode for 8 more meters until finally coming to a stop. The driver could hear people screaming and begging to move just a little further. Truck driver listened to the pleas and drove a couple of meters forward, finally revealing a red-brown mixture of tea and coffee staining the road. And yet… no sign of Fabrizio. Everyone around the street grew more confused by the minute. They could have sworn that a man on the street was hit, but now he was nowhere to be found. Truck driver got out and checked out the front of his machine, expecting to find some sort of human-form dent, but there was nothing. Just spilt tea and coffee. “Did anyone see where that man went?” someone asked and people started looking around, checking under the truck, around the cars, everywhere they could think of. Nothing. Not one of them thought of looking up. Because if they had, they would have noticed Fabrizio safely sitting on the roof of a bank building and quietly looking down.

  _What the fuck just happened?_ Fabrizio thought to himself while looking down on the confusion below. Everyone was running, screaming, panicking, looking for him, and Fabri was just casually sitting on the edge of the roof. To be honest, he himself did not understand, how he ended up here. If he had been pushed out of the way by some incredibly fast human and shoved onto the sidewalk, that would at least have been plausible. But the _roof_? Did Fabrizio accidentally learn how to fly, or what? He looked down once again, but this time, noticed the glowing feather, still hanging from his neck. By now Fabrizio had come to find out that it didn’t glow _all of the time_ , but just when… “Bizio?..” he heard a soft voice coming from behind him. Fabri immediately turned around and saw Ermal. Clenched in pain. “What happened? How did you get here?” Fabrizio shouted as he quickly ran to Ermal. Turns out, he had hurt his arm. It had been all scratched up as if… _as if it had just been hit by a passing car._ “What happened?” Fabrizio repeated, gently hugging Ermal, for a moment forgetting his own weird problems. “Let me take a look” he murmured and pushed Ermal’s hand away. It had been holding a deeper wound, which immediately started to bleed. Without any hesitation, Fabrizio took off his shirt and made and improvised bandage for Ermal. But as he tried to stop the bleeding, he couldn’t help but think: _why do these hands look so much like the ones I supposedly saw down there? Tugging me away from the truck? Taking me to heaven? **.. or just to this roof?..**_

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital" Fabrizio exclaimed, barely able to contain his panic. "No, no, we don't need to do that, I'll be fine, the bleeding will stop soon" Ermal tried to reassure him but Fabrì didn't even listen. He kept muttering something about Ermal bleeding to death and leaving him all alone in this Earth, and, really, Ermal couldn't help but smile. "Bizio, stop, really, _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around". "What are you talking about? I love you, I need to know you're alright. We're going to the hospital, come on" Fabrizio added, placing his hands beneath Ermal, trying to lift him up, but he rolled away before Fabrì could do anything. "What the fuck, Ermal?" he just waved his hands and sighed. He hadn't noticed that Ermal indeed was getting better by the second. The bleeding stopped, the pain almost went away, Ermal was smiling again, emitting the same light that always warmed Fabrizio's heart. "Look, I'm not backing down on this, you _need_ to see a doctor. This could be a broken bone or a... ripped artery or you could... get an infection, sepsis or something... cancer... and then die..." Fabrizio's mind was quickly wandering off to just the darkest places, and for a moment there Ermal felt helpless. "No, baby, please, don't think like that, it's nothing, really" he quietly said, scooching closer to Fabrizio, cupping his face with his hands. _Both_ of them. And Fabrizio took a lot of time to notice. "Are you really fine?" finally he whispered staring at the blood-soaked improvised bandage on Ermal's arm. "But the cut was so deep, and there was so much blood, and..." "I heal really fast. _Unnaturally_ fast" Ermal added as if throwing a hint. _Speaking of fast..._ Fabrizio thought "I thought I saw you down there" he said, looking straight into Ermal's eyes. "How did we end up on this roof? Am I going crazy? Will they lock me up? What will happen to the kids? What if I stay crazy forever?!.." Fabrizio started panicking all over again, so Ermal decided to shut him up with a kiss. The little "hmmm" sound Fabrizio made after Ermal pulled away made him smile. "I should probably tell you something..." after a while Ermal whispered. It cought Fabrizio's attention, and he could already see the curiosity in his eyes. "Stay here" Ermal added, silently standing up and taking two steps back. He towered over Fabrì in an almost god-like fashion. But before daring to sport a cheeky smile, Ermal let out a deep sigh and finally... _spread his wings_. Huge, pearl white angel wings, emitting a heavenly glow. "Bizio..." he whispered the moment he saw horror in Fabrizio's eyes. Before he could explain anything, Fabrì stood up and took a step back, disgust visibly forming on his face, and yelled out: _"What kind of sick joke is this?!"_

 

"It's not a joke" Ermal calmly replied, forcing himself to stay still even though all he wanted to do right now was bury his face in Fabrì's chest. "This is... no... I'm losing it. I'm probably dead. Is this heaven?" Fabrizio kept muttering away, still glancing back and forth between the scene below and Ermal. "Bizio, you were already _there_. You _knew_ something was different. I remember your hands eagerly looking for the wings on my back" Ermal whispered finally taking a step towards Fabrì. Since that seemed to scare the man, Ermal backed away. "You've been carrying one of my feathers around your neck. I thought you at the very least _suspected_ something" he added, nodding at Fabrizio's necklace. For a couple of long minutes Fabrì thought it all over. Yet everytime he glanced at Ermal, he made sure to move his wings just a little bit, expressing his godly beauty. "So what is this? _What_ are you?" finally Fabrizio asked. "What do you think I am?" Ermal cautiously answered and just waited. Waited until Fabrì stood up, walked towards him and slowly extended his hand to touch one of the wings. The moment Fabrizio's fingertips ticked upon the same soft feathers, he took one step back in disbelief. "You can't be... they don't exist, do they?.." Fabrizio whispered, finally having enough courage to place his palm on Ermal's wing. "Do I seem unreal to you?" again Ermal just murmured. "Does that mean _you're_ dead?" Fabrì asked and looked into Ermal's eyes. "No, I'm just as alive as you. Immortal, in fact. On this planet just for one purpose, to be honest" he smiled and sighed. "Which is..?" Fabrizio leaned in closer as if preparing to hear a secret. "I'm sure you can figure it out" Ermal cheekily smiled and, as if giving a little hint, he nodded at the mess below on the street. It took Fabrizio no more than three minutes. _I was sure I was going to die. But those hands, that soft hug... Ending up on the roof on the building? And now I find out that..._ Fabrizio gasped and looked at Ermal with wide eyes. He replied with a soft laugh and a smile. " _You're my guardian angel_ ".

 Still in shock after all that happened, Fabrizio sat back down on the edge of the roof and started giggling. It was probably his way of dealing with things. Either that, or he really _was_ going insane. In any case, all Ermal did was walk around in circles behind him, giving Fabrizio enough time and space to deal with the news. "So how does this work then?" Finally Fabrì asked "Your wings. How do you summon them? And can you actually fly? What other super powers do you have?" He started pouring questions, standing up and walking towards Ermal. He was still standing there with his wings spread wide open, as spectacular as ever - Fabrì could barely believe the beauty he was witnessing, it suddenly became difficult for him to breathe. "Yes, I can make them appear and disappear whenever I please. I figure wings are not something humans should see on a daily basis" Ermal answered and Fabrì smirked when he said "humans" reminding once more that he was in fact an angel. "And I don't have any superpowers, really. My job is to protect you" Ermal smiled and slowly brushed his fingertips against Fabrì's cheek. He didn't flinch, so Ermal took that as a good sign. "As for the flying..." he added and in a dramatic spiderman-like fashion grabbed Fabrizio by the waist, flocked his wings and quickly lifted off the roof. Before any humans could notice, Ermal made sure to soar towards the clouds and away from the city. Fabrizio was holding on as tightly as he possibly could, eyes closed, lips murmuring a couple of choice words, which really only made Ermal laugh. "Open your eyes, you need to see this" finally he whispered and after a while Fabrì got enough courage to do that. They were soaring over valleys, there were lakes, mountains, fields of flowers, forests, tiny villages as far as the eyes could see. Finally, Fabrizio let out a silent gasp. But even in the face of all _that_ , Fabrì was certain: his angel boyfriend was still the most marvelous thing he'd ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 If you liked it, I'd really love it if you left a comment <3


End file.
